predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving On
Note: This is the final chapter of the Chapter Guide#Red Star Saga Pokemon: Red Star. The Pokedex Holders rode off into the horizon with the sun shining brightly upon their bodies. They had no better feeling right now as they had defeated Team Rocket and finally avenged Professor Oak even though Machine knew differently. It turned out that the ship that they were all on was a replacement S.S. Anne created by funds sent to the Pokemon Fan Club to help out the Pokedex Holders in some way or form for their battle against Team Rocket from anonymous people. Despite being skeptical at first, Mr. Chairman gladly took the money and upon the four weeks of training that the heroes took way back when, Mr. Chairman and the Pokemon Fan Club did all they could to build a replacement S.S. Anne for Vermillion City. They all thanked Mr. Chairman as they headed off towards Vermillion City. Machine and Red woke up shortly afterward and headed out to the deck where they could speak privately. Everyone else, besides them, were down below having the time of their lives, drinking, eating, talking, and celebrating in their win against Team Rocket. Once out there, Yellow and Green soon joined them, happy to see their lovers were alright. "Machine..." Red said, as Green and him held each others hands. "Giovanni said you could see exactly what Kurayami was... Is that true?" "Unfortunately, yes..." Machine sighed as Yellow held his hand tight. "You did?! What did it look like?" Green asked, very much surprised. "I... I don't really... know." Machine responded, as he began to get a sharp pain in his brain. "I'm sure I saw what it looked like... but, every time I try to think about it's true self... My brain gets a surge a pain that lasts for a couple minutes." "Does that mean it somehow put a curse onto your brain to stop you from revealing its true identity?" Yellow asked. "You may be right about that Yellow. I honestly don't have much of an idea about it, myself..." Machine sighed again, feeling horrible that they couldn't even tell what Kurayami really was. "But I can tell you... it was a beastly creature. It... ate Giovanni whole... It was disgusting..." "Well, don't worry about that Machine... Next time, we'll all help you catch that Pokemon." Red said, patting his friend on his back. "Thanks, I'm going to need it. It actually challenged to a match and if I don't catch it as soon as possible, it will come and seek me out. It then said it plans to eat my body, soul, and flesh at once." Machine said, not sounding afraid of the creature. "Even though it doesn't look it or seem like it, most of the time, I am afraid of things that happen to me. But, I'm more afraid of what would happen to all the Pokedex Holders. Team Rocket's powerhouse Pokemon were obviously caused by the Reddosuta Shikaku. They'll be after each and everyone of us, so remember to always be on your guard." "We got it Machine." Green laughed. "There's no need to be so serious right now. We should all be having a great time, downstairs with the others. Besides, it'll be awhile before we reach Vermillion City." "Green's right, Crimson." Yellow said, kissing him on the cheek. "I hate to see you this way so cheer up and let's go have some fun, huh?" This made Machine smile. He felt so loved by all of his friends and they were right. There was no sense in being worried about everything, all the time. Machine smiled once more and hugged Yellow as tight as he could. Machine and Yellow then hurried off of the deck and down into the lower levels. Red started to go but Green stopped him and said, "Red, you can go down with everyone else. I'll be down there in a few minutes, alright?" Red nodded and kissed her on the cheek, right before heading down with everyone else. When Green was sure he was gone, she took out her Pokenav and called a number on it. The person on the other end picked up as she spoke into it saying something. She responded with, "Hey... Yeah, it really has been awhile. I... have important things to tell you now." "Alright, go ahead and tell me." The person on the other end responded. "Just like you said... Giovanni had a special darkness Pokemon named Kurayami, however... it wasn't even a bird. As far as we know, it was a completely different Pokemon." "Damn it! Are you sure? It wasn't the bird Pokemon that we saw in our childhood?" ''The person on the other end asked. "I'm positive... In fact, the last we saw of it, it was headed west to your area. And so, we might need – me, especially – help on this investigation." Green responded as the person on the other end of communication sighed. ''"I'm pretty much against most of this but... I suppose I have no choice... I will help you in whatever I can." ''The person responded, as Green chuckled a bit. "Thanks a lot, Silver!" Green said, as Silver smiled on the other end. ''"No problem, Green..." ''Silver said, ending their communication with one another. Green then closed her Pokenav and headed off into the bottom to have a good time with the rest of the Pokedex Holders. When she got down there, they were playing extremely loud rock and hip hop music, blasting the windows out, literally. Green danced with Red on the dance floor, impressing everyone with her moves. The next few hours were very hazy to the Pokedex Holders in the morning. They hadn't realized it, but their party soon dragged into the late night, the early morning, and then finally ended around noon the next day after they all had collapsed. When Machine woke up, Yellow and Kusa were on top of him, completely naked while his pants were completely off, thrown somewhere to the wayside. He rubbed his eyes and jumped up, only to find that his face was covered in his own pants. He quickly put them on and stretched, to see that Hakel was lying on the other end of the room, smothered by Green's body. The other Pokedex Holders were sprawled across the room, with Brandon and Blue spilling large glasses of beer. ''What the hell happened last night? ''Machine thought to himself, as everyone else began to wake up as well. Yellow and Kusa looked at one another as they woke up, completely confused at why they were both naked. Machine shrugged, as the rest of the Pokedex Holders woke up, partied out of their minds. Hakel stumbled over to Machine, still dizzy from how many times he made love with Green. "Dude... That shit... last night... was... crazy as hell..." Hakel then fell to next to his feet, still stuck in the phase of the lustful night he had. Machine slapped Hakel across the face, waking up from his crazed expression. "What the hell?!" "Hakel, don't be a dumb ass." Red said, fixing up his clothes. "Last night was a mistake, for many us. A mistake that I would not want to take back, at all." "What time is it anyway?" Brandon asked, shaking off the hangover he had. "About..." Machine took out his Pokenav and looked at the time as his eyes opened wide. "… 5 p.m.?! What the hell?" "Damn, we slept that LONG?!" Yellow shouted in surprise as they all groaned in annoyance. Without even thinking what to do, they all got dressed or, at least fixed up and headed out of the replacement S.S. Anne. Mr. Chairman inducted the rest of the Pokedex Holders as honorary members to which they accepted happily. It was finally their time to separate, for right now. They couldn't say goodbye to one another as they thought it would be pretty corny for them to say something like that. And so, when they were all finished in Vermillion City, they all headed back to their respective hometowns. Their battle with Team Rocket had finally ended and they could all become normal Pokemon Trainers once more. Once returning to their homes, a few of the Pokedex Holders began a relationship with their lover and even began to travel to the Sevii Islands to catch more Pokemon from Kanto. The Pokemon Champions called upon them one last time to help them rebuild the Indigo Plateau. It took them some time, however, they were able to do what they could for the place. Machine and Yellow decided to stay at home and begin a new life with one another. Red, Green, Blue, and Brandon became helpers to Professor Pine and even had an opportunity to help him upgrade some of the Pokedex functions. Blue, about a year later, conquered the Indigo Plateau and defeated Hakel in a battle. He became the new Pokemon Champion and has not been defeated since. Hakel and Kusa then traveled to the Orange Islands and went for the the Orange League. Hakel wanted to become much stronger in preparation for something. Eventually, Kusa separated from Hakel for awhile to train somewhere else in far off land. Hakel did the same, however, they didn't come across one another in these new places. Artie and Rich traveled to a region nearby where Hakel and Kusa may have been. They have gone undercover to investigate a new criminal organization, Team Snagem and Cipher. They have been unable to relay any of their information since they traveled to that region... Their friends, who had been associated with them, returned to their everyday lives, heading in different paths, and chasing after new dreams... A few months later after Blue had achieved the title of Pokemon Champion, Rai and Kris reappeared, however, they were not affiliated with Team Rocket anymore. A new group had called upon them now. "Raion Susamajii, Kris Darchart..." Throughout the darkness, five elders stood around them in a mysterious way. "You have completed the initiation and have been inducted into our organization." "Thank you, Master." Rai and Kris responded, bowing to all of the elders. "Welcome to the... Reddosuta Shikaku..." ''To be continued...? Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters